cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Questing
Safari In Critter Forge you have the option of going to the Airport. While on safari your critter wont recover stamina so make sure he is rested before you go. In safari you will find a 5x5 grid of squares. Clicking these will reveal hidden events. On every 25 square grid you will find: 16 Common battles (blue wolf), 3 Boss battles (red dragon), 2 random items, and 4 happiness, health, stamina, or cash tiles. If you're Questing, then 2 of the Common battles will be replaced by Quest battles (green calamari) Savannah - Known for: Moth, Bird, Lizard, Raptor, Hornet, Crocodile, Steed Black Forest - Known for: Bird, Wolf, Owlbear, Hornet, Spider Himalayas- Known for: Bird, Wolf, Owlbear, Mammoth, Dragon Great Barrier Reef- Known for: Fish, Crustacean, Toad, Calamari, Hydra Everglades - Known for: Moth, Bird, Lizard, Toad, Fish, Crocodile Sahara - Known for: Bird, Lizard, Raptor, Spider, Hornet Galapagos - Known for: Fish, Crustacean, Toad, Calamari, Spider, Walrus Parallel Universe - Known for: everything! Tier 1 critters found have a minimum level nothing Tier 2 critters found have a minimum level of 35 Tier 3 critters found have a minimum level of 45 Tier 4 critters found have a minimum level of 65 and cost 150 tokens to attempt to extract. Tier 5 critters found have a minimum level of ?? and cost 300 tokens to attempt to extract Questing By visiting downtown you can be assigned quests. During a quest you must go to a specific safari location, search for a special critter, and bring back a sample. You are then give a reward and a bounty. The reward is an item. The bounty starts at $120 and increases by $40 each time you complete a quest. The quest prize amount caps at $5000. Item Reward List Energy Drink Energy Drink 6-pack Health Kit Mood Pill Sex changer Fire Injection Nature Injection Lucky Splicer Energetic Splicer Assorted vials (2 star or better) Assorted health and happiness items Some unique 4 star items Questlist *record your quest winnings here. If they differ form someone elses place the info in Reward 2, Reward 3, and so on. Use the ingame game highscoreboard/friends list to see what quest your on. Note: Reward 2 and 3 columns should not be here in my opinion. If you look at Reward 2 column you'll notice that most of the entries there are the same as the ones on column 1, but shifted one row down. I believe this is because many people miscalculate what quest they are on. My feeling is that the quest rewards, at least until quest 100, are fixed, and the first column shows them pretty well (with maybe a couple of errors), so it should be the only one remaining. Look at the only entry on the Reward 3 column, the 4 star sampler at quest 87, which you can also see on the first column at quest 88... Look at the column 2, quests 57-94, they are exactly the same as on first column, just shifted one row down. If anyone else feels the same, let's delete the extra columns and just focus on getting the first one right. *I am not certain but there order of rewards given may stay the same. *You cannot use quest critter samples to breed with. *After about 100 quests, quest rewards will grow worse ( single Energy Drinks,2 star vials and Health Kit) but at a certain point they will increase questmobs will grow harder (same lvl tough) and then you get another fire (got 2 so far after reaching 5k) then they get weaker and rewards get bad again. Category:Tips Category:Critter Forge Category:Main Category:Browse Category:Guides